Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by HaleyAlexandria
Summary: Following the concept of my last story - 'Ashes'. What's the point of leaving if you can't do it together. Takes place before Jeremy Kills Kol - parallel!verse


The Vampire Diaries  
This story is following the concept of my last story - 'Ashes.' I do not own The Vampire Diaries  
Slow Dancing in a Burning Room  
What's the point of leaving if you can't do it together?  
A slow, paced song plays at a low volume in the corner of the room, in which light dances across the walls and ceiling. But the light is from no lamp or bulb of any sort, it is from a flame. An engulfing, monstrous being calmly consuming the remnants of the home; a loved home.  
In the center of the blaze, in the hum of the lullaby, they dance. Her arms draped around his shoulders and his around her waist. They are aware of the fire around them, but they are not scared. They do not hold to each other for protection... this is there way of saying goodbye.  
-Earlier-  
It was a worried pace she was keeping, walking back and forth throughout the apartment, searching for her love. She called to him as a worried cry escaped her lips. But surely enough, he appeared, taking her into his arms without hesitation, and whispering sweet shushes in her ear.  
"Relax, Dove." He told her, even though he knew his words weren't going to work.  
She breathed into his chest an exasperated sigh. "I can't..." she said. He didn't speak then to argue with her, he just held her for a long moment, every place their bodies met being a poison and a cure.  
Then he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry... They won't be able to hurt us much longer... I've... I've got this under control." he explained. But his words made her angry, made her wonder how he didn't understand. She pushed back on his chest and looked up at him, into his dark-brown, almost black, eyes.  
"Don't you see, Kol?" she asked. "No matter what happens, the Salvatore's and their little... 'pet', don't die! They will always be hunting us... Hunting your family... and someday, they'll win, and kill all the originals in the world..." she shook her head and reached her hands to his chest, then took his black shirt in her hands. "We're all dead... Every last one of us" her words were a mumble.  
Kol looked back at her as she spoke, and when she finished, he closed his eyes. He knew she was right, he knew that's why him and all of his siblings have tried so hard to kill them. Because it's impossible, and when something is impossible, it makes it so much harder to stay away. He knew what she was saying was real, but Kol was stubborn, hard headed, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. "Then I guess one last attempt at harming them isn't going to alter my life in any way..." he stated.  
She used her grasp on his shirt to shake him. "You don't want to die... Not like this! I know you don't!" She moved her face closer to his. "Look at me!" she ordered. "Just back down, go away from this mess... like you promised me 100 years ago... That will buy us a little time..." she pleaded, but Kol shook his head. "You can't kill yourself like this..." she pushed their foreheads together.  
A sigh welled up inside of Kol and broke out in a shout. "Then what do you want me to do?!" his eyes snapped open and his hands picked her body up so that they were eye level. He could tell that his question confused her. Hadn't she made herself clear? But hadn't he made his intentions clear? His tone then softened. "I'm tired..." he mumbled. "Of living... of being here in this hell-hole! It's been too long Allie... I'm ready to die..." his accent became somber. "You haven't even been here half as long as me... but I know you feel it too... That... That urge to just lie down, to close your eyes and for this all... to be over."  
Allie watched his expressions change as he spoke. "I know..." she admitted.  
"Then just let me go." he begged.  
She thought for a long while as they looked to each other. She thought how, if she told him not to go, he would anyway. That's how Kol was, stubborn, does what ever he pleases, even if it is her that tells him otherwise.  
"The Gilbert girl and the Salvatore's are your brothers problem... Lets not get caught up in their business... We'll... 'Go' here... Together... On our own terms..." She mumbled, looking up into his softening hues.  
It was that night that they covered everything with gasoline and alcohol, wrote a few goodbyes and sent a match onto the trails of lighter fluid. They hit the button on an old record and began dancing to an old song, from their younger vampire days.  
"Do you think Niklaus will understand?" Kol asks. And he wasn't just asking if his brother would understand his parting, he was asking if he would understand Allie's. He knows his brother still loves her... But he also knows he'll move on.  
Allie nestles her face into her loves neck. "I think, that at first it'll be hard... But you know, with Niklaus... Nothing ever stops him." She reminds Kol.  
Many long moments pass of silence, just a slow sway between the two. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath while he looks down at her curly brown hair and brings his lips to her forehead.  
"What was you're favorite part?" Allie asks. "Of being a vampire?"  
Kol smiles under his answer. "Killing... Massacres..." He responds.  
She too, smiles. "Yes... That part was fun..."  
It's now that the flames reach the record-player and the music fades... But they continue to dance. Even as the structures of their home fall about them, they don't stop, not to consider their actions, or to even kiss one last time. They just hold each other.  
They could get out if they wanted, even if in the process they were burned. They would survive. But that's not the intention.  
When the fire hits them, they do not fret. They just look to each other in silent farewells. In silent thank you's and few regrets. And it's with that, that the enduring lives of Kol Mikaelson and Allie Ryan are resolved, leaving behind then ashes, loved ones, and a long, unforgettable story.


End file.
